Christophia
Christophia is located east of Ostentia, beyond Eronam and Gelland. Geography Christophia is a vast country, divided into two large sections connected by an isthmus, with a varied geography; The mountainous regions in the far south are a world away from the somewhat tropical areas in the north. Towns and cities are scattered throughout the country with the capital Barunta lying fairly central. It is by far not the largest city, but it is considered to be well-placed in order to best serve the nation’s needs. Many northern cities have been evacuated recently for fear of bombing raids. Economy Christophia formerly enjoyed a rich supply of raw materials, but over-mining led to an economic slump towards the end of the last century. The economy was beginning to grow through tourism before a war started, yet the increased requirement of weapons production for both domestic use and exportation has led to low unemployment, and as people begin to become more self-reliant the need for food imports has dwindled. Politics Executive branch The president is an elected person, but is not an official member of any party and is considered merely a figurehead. A presidential term lasts five years, but parliamentary elections are called at the president’s discretion, with no more than one general election per year. The party with the greatest number of votes then appoints the Prime Minister and the cabinet. Legislative branch All legislation is proposed by and voted on by members of parliament, however it cannot officially become law until approved by the president. In general, though, the president would tend to waive this right. Diplomacy Relations with Ostentia Ambassador to Ostentia: Anne Bassador Ostentian Ambassador: Greg Bassador Formal Relations: Yes Formal relations between Christophia and Ostentia are generally good on a diplomatic level. Before relations could be considered a Christophian official spent time in Ostentia in order to learn more about the country and though the results were positive the government remained split. The issue was that Ostentia officially supported Democratia, who were at war with Autocratia, which was supported by The UCCR, who were a close ally of Christophia which, as a result, meant Christophia technically supported Autocratia. There were fears that relations with Ostentia could endanger this alliance with the Union. The President was eventually able to convince the government that relations should be opened and since then Ostentia used Christophia in the negotiations for the release of their captive explorers from the Union. Now that Autocratia has defeated Democratia it is believed that relations will only get better. International relations *Empthrinia: While Christophia officially disapproves of some of Empthrinia’s labour policies, they have not taken any formal action due to a reliance on oil from the country. *Nellapaland: Relations exist, but are variable. Christophia receives many raw materials from Nellapaland but are sceptical about worker treatment. *Aspar: Aspar received heavy criticism by the Christophian government following the Pollabay incident, considered by many to be the main reason why they relented. The Christophian ambassador is yet to return to the country. *Eronam: Despite their proximity, the countries are rarely in contact with each other, although formal relations exist. *Wo: While officially relations are amiable, both countries are quick to criticise each other on matters of international relations. *Exilia: No contact between the two countries. *Autocratia: As part of a peace agreement with another country, Christophia officially supports Autocratia, but no formal relations exist. *Democratia: No contact between the two countries. *Gelland: Historically friendly. Numerous trade links between the countries exist. *Topanto: Formerly part of the Christophian empire, Christophia is forced to defend Topanto from invasion due to its key strategic location. *The U.C.C.R: Despite vastly differing economic and political views, Christophia and the U.C.C.R. have a strong alliance.